


Glowing

by coockie8



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Connor, Connor's a thirsty bitch, Deepthroating, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Prostate Massage, Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Gavin Reed, Top Hank Anderson, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Hank and Gavin get worked up over Connor's little mannerisms at work, and abuse the seldom used Filing Room.





	Glowing

**Author's Note:**

> My absolute OT3 honestly. I'm absolute trash as well. Enjoy.

The constant feeling of being watched was starting to get to Connor. Between Hank and Gavin, it really was _constant_. And he wasn’t sure if it was because he’d done something. He knew it wasn’t his appearance, because he’d checked in the bathroom, and nothing had been out of the ordinary. He glanced over at Gavin, who quickly averted his gaze when Connor caught him staring. Connor turned towards Hank, who was also staring, but didn’t hide his shame in the least. Connor frowned

“Is… Something wrong, Lieutenant?” He asked.

Hank just smirked and turned back towards his terminal. Connor lowered his gaze; he was missing something. He turned his attention to Gavin again, who’d continued his staring. Connor was quick to analyse him, and detected an increased heartrate. He frowned; there wasn’t much else he could discern from this distance. He bit his lip and noted that Gavin’s heartrate increased again. He averted his gaze and hummed softly as he attempted to come to some sort of conclusion. He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of Hank’s phone buzzing. He glanced between Hank and Gavin, and was quickly able to conclude that they were messaging each other. Connor couldn’t, for the life of him, figure out why, since it was common knowledge that they didn’t exactly get along. He flinched when he felt something brush against his shin, and he quickly glanced down. It was Hank; nudging his leg with his foot.

“Can I help you, Lieutenant?” He inquired.

Hank just chuckled. Connor frowned; whatever he and Gavin were getting at, Connor wasn’t getting it. He stood and headed to the bathroom again to check over his appearance in more depth; maybe he’d missed something.

 

He was adjusting his tie in the mirror when he heard the door open and Hank wrapped his arms around Connor’s waist from behind

“There’s something about you today; you’re glowing,” He commented.

Connor blinked in confusion; a quick search informing him that it was a compliment of sorts; an expression, and not that he was _literally_ glowing.

“Oh. Is that why you and Detective Reed have been staring at me all day?” He asked.

Hank just hummed and nuzzled Connor’s neck

“In part,” He breathed.

Connor let his eyes slide shut and he moaned softly

“Lieutenant,” He purred.

Hank let his hands slip down to fondle Connor through his pants. Connor gasped and his eyes shot open; hands immediately shooting down to grab Hank’s wrists

“Lieutenant! We are in the work place!” He scolded; squirming out of Hank’s grip and turning to look at him.

Hank chuckled and wrapped his arms around Connor’s waist

“Don’t worry about it,” He soothed; pulling Connor into a kiss.

Connor immediately melted and wrapped his arms around Hank’s neck; cooing happily. Hank pressed Connor against the sinks and deepened the kiss before quickly pulling back when the door opened and Chris walked in; just kinda nodding awkwardly before heading into a stall. Hank cleared his throat and left. Connor swallowed thickly and turned to look at himself in the mirror; making a small distressed sound at the sight of his tousled hair and disheveled clothing. He spent the next ten minutes correcting his appearance; during which Chris had left the bathroom, taking time to tease Connor good-naturedly.

 

Connor returned to his desk and sat down. Hank looked up at him

“What took you so long?” He asked.

Connor adjusted his tie

“I had to tidy myself up. You left me rather disheveled,” He explained.

Hank just smirked and got back to work. Connor scoffed softly before glancing over at Gavin; who’d resumed his staring. He lowered his gaze and bit his lip; glowing? He didn’t understand how, it wasn’t like he was in a substantially good mood or anything. And he hadn’t made any changes to his usual appearance. Plus, no one else had seemed to notice. Perhaps it wasn’t that he was glowing, it was that Hank and Gavin were horny. Connor scoffed softly; that seemed like more of a ‘them’ problem than a ‘him’ problem, so he felt no reason why he should be the one suffering the consequences for their inability to keep it in their pants. Hank’s phone buzzed again; drawing Connor’s attention. Hank found whatever the message said amusing and turned his attention to Connor

“Reed says to stop biting your lip, it’s driving him wild,” He whispered.

Connor’s eyes widened and he blushed deeply before averting his gaze. Biting his lip wasn’t something he consciously did, it was just sort of a habit he’d developed after Deviancy. It fit right in with the coin. He bit his lip at the thought before quickly forcing himself to stop; now he’d have to dedicate a percentage of his attention to _not_ biting his lip. Why did _he_ always have to correct himself? Why couldn’t Gavin and Hank just learn a little self-control? He scoffed softly at the thought; Connor always controlled his urges when he found they looked especially nice. Like when Gavin wore pants that were a little tighter than usual, or when he wore a V-neck that was a bit deeper. Or when Hank tied his hair, or wore his glasses. A snap pulled Connor from his thoughts and he looked up at Hank, who was smirking

“Daydreaming, Connor?” He teased.

Connor blushed deeply and got back to work; okay, so maybe his self-control wasn’t as good as he thought. Still, he never told them not to do or wear the things that made him hot. He frowned; although, he _did_ tend to be a _little_ less productive on those days. Maybe… He _should_ ask them not to.

He heard something rustle over on Hank’s desk, and when he glanced over, Hank had his glasses on; staring intensely at a file. Connor’s eyes widened and he blushed deeply; scratch that, Hank’s glasses weren’t exactly something Connor could tell him not to wear, he kind of needed them to read. Sometimes, he didn’t always need them. Connor swallowed thickly

“You should only use those when you really need them, or they’ll weaken your eyes,” He warned; trying to make he sound like he was concerned for Hank’s health, and not that he was being a little selfish.

Hank looked at Connor over his glasses, and Connor had to force himself not to shudder

“My eyes are tired today; believe me, I need them,” He assured.

Connor scoffed softly and turned back to his terminal

“Their probably tired because you’ve spent all day staring at me,” He muttered.

Hank just chuckled at that

“Cheeky,” He teased.

Connor lowered his gaze and blushed before glancing up at Hank; he looked _so_ handsome with his glasses on. Well, at least there was no way Gavin could mess with Connor’s focus; he appeared to be wearing what he always wore. Connor looked over at him and his eyes widened; how wrong he’d been. The shirt Gavin normally wore was long-sleeved, but apparently he had a short sleeved version; which is what he was wearing, and he’d taken his jacket off; showing off those perfect arms. Connor immediately lowered his gaze. Hank chuckled

“I think he took up a new work-out regiment,” He commented.

Connor swallowed thickly

“I… Hadn’t noticed,” He mumbled.

Hank just laughed at him

“He’s trying to get back at you for getting him all worked up,” He purred.

Connor risked a glance up at Gavin; who was staring at him terminal; lightly chewing on the end of a pen. Connor swallowed thickly; arousal programming activating as he focused on a single bead of sweat trickle down Gavin’s neck and disappear into the V of his shirt. He licked his lips and his eyes hooded as he squeezed his legs together before looking up at Gavin’s face and blushing deeply when he noticed he’d been caught. Gavin flashed him a knowing smirk before getting back to work. Connor took a deep breath before standing and heading into the observation room. It was empty, but the interrogation room wasn’t. He sat down and watched the interrogation; trying desperately to get his mind off of Hank and Gavin.

He looked up when the observation room door opened and Gavin walked in. Connor quickly averted his gaze and blushed deeply. Gavin wrapped his arms loosely around Connor’s neck from behind

“I noticed you staring,” He purred.

Connor shivered and looked up at Gavin

“You’re warm,” He commented.

Gavin kissed and nuzzled Connor’s neck

“Yeah, it’s hot in here,” He hummed.

Connor let his head fall slightly to the side and moaned softly as Gavin nuzzled him

“We’ll get caught,” He whimpered.

Gavin turned Connor in his chair and kissed him deeply; swallowing his protests. He slowly pulled back and nuzzled Connor’s nose

“Come to the Filing Room,” He purred before leaving.

Connor swallowed thickly before following after Gavin; noting that Hank had disappeared from his desk. The Filing Room was where the department kept the remainder of their paper documents; whether that be things they hadn’t gotten around to digitalizing, or simply couldn’t. No one ever went down there. Anyone who went down there, was usually looking for a quick fuck, so they were being far from subtle. Connor hummed softly when he felt Gavin’s hand on his lower back

“Look at you; you’re _so_ blue,” He teased.

Connor cleared his throat; he knew he was blushing, he didn’t Gavin to _inform_ him. As soon as they entered the filing room, Hank’s arms were around Connor

“Hey, babe,” He purred; pulling Connor into a kiss.

Connor hummed and wrapped his arms around Hank’s neck; deepening the kiss and moaning when Gavin’s hands gripped his hips. He arched his back and pressed his butt against Gavin’s hips; shuddering at the feeling of his stiff erection. Hank broke the kiss and nipped at Connor’s neck

“We only have so much time before someone comes looking for us,” He reminded.

Connor ground back against Gavin and whimpered; reaching down to grope Hank’s massive cock through his jeans. Hank chuckled and stepped back

“I know you want this, just give me a minute,” He purred.

Connor licked his lips as Hank unbuckled his jeans before freeing his cock. It stood, hard and uncut, at 9 ½ inches in length, and 3 inches in diameter, and curved slightly towards his stomach. Connor had analyzed it in depth. He heard the sound of rustling before Gavin pressed his own freed cock against Connor’s butt. Connor shivered; grinding back against it. Gavin wasn’t as long as Hank, and he was only slightly less thick. Connor still loved it. He loved them. Connor dropped to his knees in front of Hank and nuzzled his cock

“May I fellate you, Lieutenant?” He asked; batting his doe eyes up at Hank.

Hank chuckled softly

“You don’t have to ask, or be _so_ formal,” He drawled.

Connor just tilted his head to the side before taking the head into his mouth and cooing happily. He felt Gavin’s hands on his belt and shuddered as his jeans were yanked down. He jerked slightly when he felt Gavin’s mouth on his hole; kissing the tight pucker before pushing his tongue inside. Connor took more of Hank into his mouth and moaned softly; pressing his hips back against Gavin’s face. Hank ran his fingers through Connor’s hair; thoroughly messing it up

“I love fucking you up like this,” He groaned; hips stuttering forward slightly.

Connor looked up at Hank and took him into his throat before stilling; humming low so his vocal processor would vibrate. Hank cursed softly and tugged on Connor’s hair. Gavin pulled back and grinned before pressing the head of his cock against Connor’s entrance

“Ready?” He purred before pressing in.

Connor pulled off Hank’s cock to moan; pressing back to meet Gavin. Hank ran his fingers through Connor’s hair again and hushed him

“Keep your voice down, baby; don’t want anyone to hear you,” He hushed.

Connor whimpered before taking Hank’s cock into his mouth again; sliding the length into his throat and swallowing. Hank tightened his grip on Connor’s hair; glancing down at Gavin, who was panting heavily as he rutted into Connor hard and fast; a pace they both knew Connor loved. Hank held Connor’s head still and locked eyes with him as he started fucking his mouth; smirking when Connor nearly went cross-eyed. Those fancy sensors made his tongue very sensitive. Hank had actually seen him cum from getting his mouth fucked alone. Although, according to Gavin, there wasn’t much you couldn’t get Connor to cum from if you teased him long enough. He was just that sensitive.

“Fuck,” Gavin cursed “Turned him on so bad his lubrication programming is malfunctioning.”

Hank cocked an eyebrow before smirking at the loud, wet, squelching sound that came from Gavin’s thrusts. That happened sometimes; Connor would just _gush_. Hank loved it. So did Gavin. Connor did not. Found it messy. Connor pulled out of Hank’s grip and off his cock to hang his head

“I’m sorry,” He whimpered.

Gavin leaned over his back and kissed his neck

“It’s okay, Gorgeous, you know we love it,” He soothed.

Connor whimpered; neither he nor Gavin had stripped completely, so now their pants were kinda ruined.

“But… Your-“

“I’ll live,” Gavin cut him off; rubbing his hips reassuringly “It’s just lube.”

Connor looked up at Hank; eyes wide and nervous. Hank smiled fondly at him before rubbing his fingers through his hair again

“You heard him, Baby,” He soothed “It’s fine.”

The nervousness left Connor’s eyes and he got right back to pleasing Hank. Gavin wrapped his arms around Connor’s waist and groaned softly; nuzzling the back of his neck

“I’m close,” He informed.

Connor shuttered and clenched. Gavin cursed as he came; squeezing Connor’s waist. The sudden pressure on his biocomponents caused Connor to constrict his throat around Hank’s cock, which pulled him over the edge as well. Gavin straightened and pulled out before immediately shoving three fingers into Connor; curling them to relentlessly torment his bioprostate. Connor nearly choked on Hank’s cum at the sudden overwhelming pleasure that racked his body. Hank leaned against a table and put his cock away; in favour of just watching as Gavin tormented Connor to what he could only assume was a mind-numbing orgasm. Gavin put himself away before flopping down on the ground and chuckling softly

“You okay, Gorgeous?” He asked; gently nudging Connor’s slumped body with his foot.

All he got in response was a muted groan. It took Connor a few minutes to fully reboot, and he sat up once he did. He looked down at his soaked jeans and whimpered softly. He turned to look at Gavin, and saw that very little of the fluid actually got on him; he was relieved for that. He turned his attention back to Hank

“I will be… Unable to return to work until I am presentable for a professional setting,” He stated in a rather accusing tone

Hank just chuckled

“Hey, don’t blame us; we’re not the ones who lost control and wet ourselves,” He teased; grinning when Connor blushed deeply and huffed.

Connor pulled his pants up; cringing slightly at how they felt

“It wasn’t intentional,” He mumbled dejectedly.

Gavin wrapped his arms around Connor from behind and nuzzled his neck

“Guess you’re on filing duty ‘til you’re pants dry,” He chuckled “Good thing too, now Anderson and I won’t be so distracted.”

Connor crossed his arms and scoffed; unintentionally pouting. Hank pulled Connor into a hug; ruffling Gavin’s hair with his free hand. Gavin scoffed and pulled away; haphazardly fixing his hair before leaving the room. Hank just chuckled as he watched Gavin storm off before he looked down at Connor

“Unless, of course, you have another solution?” He wondered.

Connor opened his mouth to retort before huffing and averting his gaze. Hank grinned

“See you later then, Connor,” He teased before leaving.

Connor stared at the door for a while after they left before begrudgingly getting to filing. He’d get them for this, and leaving him alone with nothing much else to do but scheme had been their biggest mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, your Android boyfriend squirts really hard, and you have to tease him about it, even if you shamefully find it super hot. That's just a thing you learn to live with.
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer and happy writers write more.


End file.
